User talk:Venage237
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Giovanni page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Queen Misery (Talk) 03:04, August 30, 2010 Thanks for adding the pages about Yubel and prof. Viper.. I was planning to do them soon, but you spared me the agony of watching the series again! Bye <3 Amnestyyy 12:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for adding the villains from No More Heroes (2), you're really doing a good job here! I'm sure the community really appreciates it! Bye <3 Amnestyyy 21:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Please try not to make the pictures too large, as it ruines the lay-out of our articles. Thanks in advance! Amnestyyy 15:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Answer to your question Hi, Amnesty here! Queen Misery is taking a (perhaps permanent) break from this wiki, so I though I might as well answer your question. Only admins can delete pages, so if there is a page that needs to be deleted, you can either add the Deletion template or ask an admin on their talk page. I'll see to it the page you mentioned will be deleted. If you have any question you can ask them on my talk page. Amnestyyy 06:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC)﻿ First, you have to save a picture on your pc. Then, if you edit a page, you click the "add a photo" button, and then you'll get a screen with "browse" (I think, my pc is in a different language, so you might get a different word, but it'll have the same meaning.) then you select the picture on your pc, click "Upload" and then "add picture". Hope I helped you. If there is anything else, or if my explanation wasn't sufficient, please let me know. Amnestyyy 18:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I think it works the same way as pictures, though I'm not surem I don't use videos much... I'll try it myself and if it works different, I'll let you know. Amnestyyy 00:08, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Plagiarism Template If I add the Plagiarism Template to a page, I've got a good reason to do so. Therefore, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't remove it, unless you rewrite the entire page as well. (This is not meant as a bitchy remark, but I'm getting a bit fed up by all the plagiarism on the wiki (mostly unregistered contributors) and if people go removing the template, nothing will be done about it.) Thanks in advance! Amnestyyy 19:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) One more thing. If a page has a picture on it, it isn't neccessary to add another picture that shows the exact same thing (in perhaps a slightly different pose). Most people don't approve of others removing their pictures from pages, simply to replace them by their own pages (I'll admit that I'm one of them). Amnestyyy 21:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Reed edit Thanks for editing my page on Reed Richards (Marvel Zombies). I forgot to mention he was a tragic villain. I mean, after all, he only went insane because his children were eaten. Maxwell Cohen 21:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Maxwell Cohen Congratulations you know Venage I'll admit I'm surprised - you got off to a rocky start here but you really have shown improvement and a desire to contribute positively, which shows you do know a lot of interesting stuff.. unfortunately admins and users alike are increasingly paranoid due to an influx of troll account (such as the one that vandalised multiple user pages) and strange IPs that are causing mayhem but you actually seem to listen to advice so I thank you on that regard Inferno Pendragon 22:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Inferno on that one. I'll admit I wasn't really happy when I saw you came back, but it seems you've learned your lesson and are now indeed a great contributor. Keep up the good work! Amnestyyy 23:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Only bureaucrats can promote users to admins. They pick out the "top contributors" and promote them. Amnestyyy 18:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) question is, why do you ask? normally people are happy to contribute - those who ask specifically for admin powers are suspicious Inferno Pendragon 18:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree on that point, it does seem strange you are asking for admin powers all of a sudden Queen Misery 19:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: He was just another annoying troll, but he won't be back for a few months. Best not to contact him anymore. Amnesty 20:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hey you did well reverting the works of the troll - the image the troll kept adding is a meme from 4chan (the reason is to piss people off and attract attention).. if you ever have to deal with them again I'm sure you know the steps by now (namely revert, ignore and if needed ban) Inferno Pendragon 20:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help The picture looks fine the way it is now. If I were you, I wouldn't change it anymore, it might only get worse. Amnesty 18:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Deletion Template Hello there. Please don't delete Deletion Templates from articles. That's a job for the admins on this wiki. We check whether or not a page should be deleted and will act accordingly. Thanks in advance. Amnesty 19:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hi there ! Thanks for adding Father back into the "Omnipotent" category, I haddn't even noticed that the article was removed from it. Balthus Dire 22:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Note Thank you for adding pictures to the "Slip (Leader of the Nasties)" and "The Nasties" pages. Interstate2011 22:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Category Can anyone tell me how to make categories? ZombieKiller123 01:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 Thanks 19:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC)ZombieKiller123 ... First and final warning, Venage - Do NOT try and test me when it comes to categories.. the categories are deleted for a reason Queen Misery 14:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Problem User: Football101 Football101 has been creating Scooby Doo articles nonstop, and making two articles for each single villain, the monster and the actual person, respectively. I have taken it upon myself to merge all these, and have warned him to stop doing this three times now. He blatantly ignores my messages and continues to spam this site by creating two articles for one character. This guy needs to be blocked so the message will get through to him.Moleman9001 22:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC) There is only one Demons category Hi, sorry to disturb ya but we have a problem: I've found this so-called "Demons" cateogory some poor nutjobs created and I was recommanding that we gotta rename the current "Demon" category to "Demons" & get rid of the other category, please. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:00, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Why Count Her? Why count Miss Finch as a control freak? Interstate2011 21:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. She sure has concern for all families consisting only of animals being of the same kind. Interstate2011 21:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! "MIDRIFF VILLAINS"?!?!?! Are you serious?! Please explain this to me NOW! Moleman 9000'' 00:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) • Yet you consider it "valid"? Moleman 9000'' 01:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Why it's unneccessary Because the Hydra and all of its heads are covered on the Hydra (God Of War) page. MajinAbura 22:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I need your opinion Hello there. Can you please have a look at this? This is about a HUGEproblem and I do think that we need everyone available not only admins. I know you are a regular contributor here and I think you could help us a lot. Please prove me right. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire 01:03, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh believe me there is a CONSIDERABLE amount of problems. Here is a list but I am warning you, take some time because it is loooong. *'Plagiarism' : You said it. We have a crapload of it and it is hard to notice, I am not teaching you anything. *'One line articles, articles with only one paragraph and/or template' : That are never expanded. *'Messy articles' : With information about the background/role in the story/powers/personality/appearance mixed and hardly distinguishable. I grant you that these are quite rare but still. *'Articles lacking basic information' : Even rarer but awful, a mix of the two above, when the story from which the villain comes is not even included, nor even what he does in the story. (Have a look on the first version of the Egg Witch page for instance. ) *'Poor syntax and orthograph' : Rare but awful, and often a mix between the three above, to add insult to injury. *'Characters who are not villains' : There is a reason we have the jerks versus villains and villainous jerks policies you know. *'Pictures' : I've noticed you did a splendid work by providing pictures for many articles so you must know what I am talking about. From the many articles without images; the images put twice on the same pages; to the orgy of unneccesary pictures on some. (There were once about twenty needless images of Salt beating the (censored) out of Gohan on both the Salt and Garlic Jr pages once, and this is only one example.) *'Deleted pages' : As you know it is forbidden to recreate a deleted page without admin consent (ie: one or more admin convinced or their usefulness, we are not ogres.) Yet, so many of them reappear again and again and again. It is quite the game for trolls and cyber-morons. *'Category Abuse' : THE BIGGEST AND MOST AGGRAVATING PROBLEM. If my memory serves me well, you once removed absurd categories like "Doctors and Scientists" and "Electrokynetic Villains" from Gary Smith right? Well almost every of our more that 13000 pages suffers from it!!! Lots of new useless users consider adding categories as a game without bothering to read the description. More than a half of the "secondary villains", "complete monster", "big bads", "anti hero" do not correspond to the definition of the category at all. Among even more ludicrous examples: I removed Bin Laden from "Dark Lords" more than once for crying out loud! (No kidding.) And let's not talk about categories throroughly raped/playgrounds for trolls like "villains with mental illness". While I am in it, the redundant categories in one page. ( for example both "Cataclysm" and "Omnicidal maniac", while the former is about destroying the world and the latter about wiping out life but leaving the planet (mostly) intact. Or "murderer" and "mass murderer" which is the step above... you get the picture.) *'Needless categories' : Another form of category abuse, as aggravating as the first one. Categories are meant for at the very least 15 or 20 entries, and we have a crapload of categories: with less than 10 pages / redundant ("religious" when we have "fanatics") / needless (midriff, albino, actor name played villains, nationality) /downright offensive (gay villains, obese villains) /all of this. For instance "Cobra Operative" is redundant because we have "GI Joe villains". We also have far too many categories for series featuring less than 10 villains. "Naruto Villains", "Star Wars Villains" "Batman villains" are needed because there is loads of villains featured but "9 movie machine"on the other hand... And I don't speak about the debatable ones, which we need to decide whether to delete or not. Like sub-categories for subcategories. ("animal villains" > "canine"/"insectoid"/"arachnid"/etc... OK. But "canine" > "wolves". Well... don't know... *'Mispelled/Deleted categories' : Yes, yet another problem. You know, when you add a category in a page, mispel it and oh shoot, we have a "void" category. (With a page and a list but which has yet to be created/recreated. Most often deleted ones. These one still exist and must be emptied by going trough the list and removing it from each page one by one. Otherwise, some users might still think it is a valid one and add pages to it. As you see we REALLY need help. To answer your question, only Deathwalker, the founder of this wiki, can name you admin. For this you must prove worhty of it through the number and quality of your contributions and your interaction with other users. If you ask me, you are on the right track but you have still a long way to go... asking for being admin might give a bad image of yourself for instance, try not sounding too interested by the position or Deathwalker might think you could abuse it. He can remove adminship as well. (Please forgive me if I sound condescending. That is far from my intention.) But I can assure you that helping with all these problems would be a very good way to prove your worth. Truth to be told, I think that I was appointed mostly because of this. Balthus Dire 14:07, March 30, 2012 (UTC)